mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Bot
So iwant to ask if we can make a page where the community decide if the bot get approved. FreddyderBot P.s. Can my bot get approved here-- 16:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be OK with it, I guess. Ajraddatz Talk 17:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I think i'd probably be ok with it also. 17:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::ya bot bot bot bot YA GO FREDDYDERHAMSTER!!! :Do we really need this bot, unless it has a different general purpose than Ajrbot? 19:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Even if it has the same purpose, it could be helpful having 2, just incase ajr goes on a wikibreak or something and can't use his bot. :But are we going to ask if we can make a page where the community decide if the bot get approved. as it says above?-- 20:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::TO FB100Z if we have 2 bots we'll have more mainspace edits-- 20:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Bot edits =/= to mainspace edits... Ajraddatz Talk 20:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::We could get a lot more done if one of the bots had a different purpose. For example, one bot might do what Ajrbot does, or another might check the lengths of talk pages and archive them accordingly, etc. 20:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Once I get the time, my bot will be multi-purpose :) Ajraddatz Talk 20:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::That ould be cool having an archivist bot, and when a talk page gets to a certain length, it would move it to an archive... ::::::I am first going to get pywikipedia up on this thing, and then I will work on not only archiving bot, but also counter-vandalism bot, if possible. Ajraddatz Talk 20:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm guessing somthing similar to Cobi's ClueBot then? 20:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, although with original programming and tonnes of glitches :P Ajraddatz Talk 21:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::How could a counter-vandalism bot be created? Aside from checking for cuss words and related things, I don't think a bot would be very capable of finding vandals :::::In the same way that the AbuseFilter operates. For example, ClueBot might check for people blanking pages, people creating very short articles, adding gibberish, ... 01:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Vbot Can my Bot in Here??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 09:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) i think we have loads anyway :No, we don't. But do we really need another bot to do the exact same thing that the Ajrbot can do? I don't think so. Ajraddatz Talk 23:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe this bot should have a diffent popose if not then NO 14:54, April 4, 2010 (UTC) A3KBot I'd like to request permision to use my bot here. It has made one edit here allready on its user page User:A3KBot 03:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :You have my support :) 03:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Support. 03:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Support,What taks should you bot do?-- 16:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :It can do stuff like replacing text swaping categories and templates. 02:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Its first job would be replacing Template:Fairuse with Template:C-LEGO on ALOT of images. 03:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Bot has been flagged. 01:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC)